


love's most fragrant blossom

by bukowsking



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst, Artemis - Freeform, Athena - Freeform, Bucky as Hyacinthus, Canonical Character Death, Classism, Drama, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I am so sorry, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Olympians, Sad Ending, Smut, Zeus - Freeform, apollo - Freeform, because the story of apollo and hyacinthus is criminally underrated, howard as zeus, hyacinthus - Freeform, natasha as artemis, pepper as athena, steve as zephyrus, tony as apollo, zephyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukowsking/pseuds/bukowsking
Summary: the tale of apollo and hyacinthus, lovers doomed and lovers eternal.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	love's most fragrant blossom

**Author's Note:**

> the story of apollo and hyacinthus has always been something i've wanted to write about and given the numerous AUs written about hades and persephone i figured you guys would enjoy this too. i apologize for any and all mistakes. enjoy xx

Apollo, who in this realm was dubbed Anthony, gently strokes his fingers over the eggshell colored marble as his feet carry him into the conservatory. The cool air of the floor slips past the thin material of his sandals and works its way up his legs, barely encased in his loose chiton. Zeus, or Howard, in this realm, may whip him for this transgression later on, but that was neither here nor there. Anthony despised the archery range, though Artemis, Natasha, his fraternal twin, practically dedicated her life to it. All the better to hunt when you could easily kill your prey, after all.

No, Anthony much preferred the solitude of the conservatory. It wasn't oft that any bodies, mortal or otherwise, were seen inside the ornate building. And thus, the place became Anthony's sanctuary. For hours, he would lounge upon the chaise and inscribe the words of his soul to paper, or graced the keys of the piano with his deft fingers. Here, no one could get to him. Not Zeus, not Artemis, he was untouchable and untraceable. 

Until today.

He dives behind a pillar, stealing a quick glance over his shoulder at the mortal who's currently occupying his usual perch by the windowsill. The human's fingers are splayed across the leather-bound book, and it seems his attention is completely honed in on the words pressed into the page. Anthony watches as the man,  _ young man _ , whose musculature is more fitting for some type of sport, rather than lounging about inside, turns the pages with furrowed brows. Either the plot of the book is rather complex and all-consuming, or this specimen is struggling to understand the words.

And what a specimen he was. The sinews of his bare biceps undulated much like the tide along the river as he turned each page, those lines in his face not a sign of aging, but instead worn with pride and honor; the scars of a champion. Pools of arctic blue expanded open, the subject's chin lifting at the soft sound of Anthony's sandals slipping out from beneath his arched feet. Anthony was trained in the art of swiftness, taught to move much like a leaf blows along the cobbled streets of Sparta. However, there were imperfect moments in which his clumsiness would get the best of him, much like this one.

His posterior rested against the cool marble floor, brown eyes wide in stunned expression, having caught the scrutiny of attention from his previously observed specimen. The man blinked but twice, heaving his large body upwards and off the lounge, gracefully stepping toward Anthony's sprawled limbs. Standing, he was more towering than any giant Anthony had ever laid eyes on. His feet were bare and calloused, his thighs strong and more muscled than any other part of his anatomy. Anthony's eyes scanned upwards, to where the dip of the man's waist disappeared beneath the breathable material of his short pants. He must be a runner, or some such type of athlete. That much was obvious. If it were not for the clear signs of his mortality, one would have assumed him an Olympian as well.

A rather large paw reached out in aid, and Anthony's comparably small hand grasped tightly, a huff of breath leaving him as the man pulled him forward, and the top of Anthony's head barely reached the bottom of the other man's collarbone. Up close, and in the waning light of the sun, Anthony could see every freckle and crevice on this man's skin. He felt a stir deep in his gut, and simply couldn't help the flush that came to his olive toned cheeks as the man cleared his throat.

"My apologies, sir. I don't believe I've seen a man such as you before. Does one have a name?"

"Hyacinthus. James, in this realm. It is this one's honor to make your acquaintance, Dearest Apollo." The man's head bowed in a show of true mastery of politeness, but it only served to turn Anthony's face an ever deeper shade of dusty pink.

"Oh, you may call call me Anthony. Here, in this setting, I am no more above you or any such being that may enter. Your formalities are wasted here. Save those for Zeus." Anthony's lips went sideways in an easy smile, and James' answering one warmed the coolest points of his feet. There was a glint of mirth in those steely blue eyes of his, and an answering twinkle in Anthony's. There was a hint of a spark in the back of his mind, and he knew they would become thick as thieves in no time. He would simply have to hide this companion from his father, a feat not unheard of. James, a different James with a darker complexion and a knack for understanding Anthony without even exchanging words, was another mortal he had befriended a number of years ago.

Though there was a desire present here for something beyond friendship that never transpired between he and the other, the first, James. Anthony worried the skin of his bottom lip between his teeth, a tilt to his head when he next spoke to this James. "May I… inquire as to what you were reading?" He strides past the man and over to where James was previously perched, the leather bound book faced downward on the bench. 

"Ah, just a history book I'd been advised to read by my tutor. While I'm more than apt in the arena of sporting, it seems that I lack in academia. He is hoping that by spending my leisure time in the library and the conservatory, I may be able to correct this fact." James speaks as he follows close behind Anthony, hands folded in front of his stomach. He observes as Anthony picks the literature up into his hand and smiles, which is certainly a sight to behold. No one had told James that Apollo's beauty rivaled, and even threatened, Athena's. 

"Ah, yes, I know this one well. Perhaps I could have the honor of aiding you in your education as well? I will assume that either you or your parents have paid this man, while I offer my services free of such requirements. All I ask for in return is your hand in friendship." Although Anthony's cheeks have taken the shade of the rarest summer rose, his words are spoken with nothing but an air of confidence. James seems to turn them over in his head, those lips jutting out in a perturbed expression. He follows with a shrug of his broad shoulders, and nods. 

"This seems to be a pleasing arrangement. I will inform my parents as soon as I return home. Will we be reconvening in this same space? Or have you another venue more suitable?"

Anthony teeters on the balls of his feet with a genuine smile, fully aware of and embracing the warm, content feeling that spread through his body at James' acquiescence. "We may meet here, if it pleases you. Though as the warm summer days dredge on, we may find it suitable to take our studies out to the soft earth. Perhaps we may even find ourselves on Mount Olympus someday, where I may give you the proper introduction to my home. Perhaps when Zeu- Howard is not home." Anthony entertains the image for far too long, and blushes yet again when he sees the way James' eyes twinkle with mischief.

"It would please me greatly to be in any of these places with you, Dearest Ap- Anthony. Dearest Anthony. I shall ensure my prompt arrival whenever you wish to meet."

"Tomorrow. At the stroke of noon, right here. I will procure whatever materials may be needed for our studies. Do your best not to let anyone see you."

They part with prim and proper bows and friendly smiles, and Anthony makes his way back home with a bit of a merry little spring in his step. There is a sense of the good to come, but down, deep down, something dark and stormy and dreadful is settling in the pit of his stomach. He can only hope he's able to prevent what awful fate belies them. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticisms are always appreciated! xx


End file.
